teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fugitoid
Zayton Honeycutt, aka Fugitoid, Professor, or Fugitive Android, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He was once a scientist and inventor from D'Hoonib, who worked in his laboratory with his lab assistant robot. Once The Kraang came to his laboratory so that he could build them the Heart of Darkness, he did so and regrets this once he found out what the weapon was used for. The Triceratons eventually destroyed his lab and nearly killed him, until his robot saved his brain and stored inside his robotic body. Now that he is a cyborg, he saves the Turtles, April, and Casey from certain doom and time travels 6 months into the past, where they attempted to collect the three pieces of the Heart of Darkness. He ultimately sacrifices himself to destroy both the generator and the Triceraton Mother Ship. Zayton Honeycutt debuts in Annihilation: Earth! Part Two. Backstory Fugitoid was formerly a scientist named Professor Zayton Honeycutt. He lived in a planet full of scientists known as D'Hoonib. Honeycutt had a robot assistant by his side that assisted him in the laboratory. But one day, the Triceratons came and attacked him and his laboratory, because he refused to build weapons for them.After they left, his robot assistant helped him and took Honeycutt's brain. There, Honeycutt's brain took control of the robot body and became a cyborg. When the Triceratons found out that Professor Honeycutt had revived and became part of a robot, he was known as the Fugitive Android, or the Fugitoid. History Appearance Fugitoid is a 6-feet-tall pearl white and slender humanoid robot. He has a big, round head that has orange laser eyes that can change due to his emotions, activation, etc. The orange eyes are surrounded by a black, circular area that is inside his white visor. He has an oval black area that is his mouth which projects orange laser lines when ever he speaks. In the ear area, he has three black blotches that light on and off one blotch at a time. His neck is a short, white flexible pipe that is connected to his body. Around his neck, he seems to have sort of a white collar and his abdominal area is a thick white, flexible pipe. He has round shoulders and has a white, flexible pipe as a arm that is connected to the forearm. The forearm is made out the same pearl white armor his body is made out of. The hands are white spheres that are inside of the forearms and he has three fingers that are also made out of flexible pipes. In between his torso and thighs, there is a middle section made of the same armor that covers his body. His thighs are made out of the same flexible pipes and his legs are made out of armor that look like boots. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Intellect |Telekinesis |Telepathy |Technokinesis Fugitoid Sacrificing Himself.png|Fusion Core Fugitoid(tmnt2012) 083.jpg|Nuclear Blast |Wrist Cannons |Extendable Limbs Fugitoid(tmnt2012) 051.jpg|Flashlight Eyes Fugitoid(tmnt2012) 087.jpg|Xaxx Bee Anti-Venom Tortues-ninja-tmnt-402-ulixes-2.jpg|Ulixes 012241 01sdsdsdsdsd 25.jpg|Ulixes Stealth Ship * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Telekinesis: * Telepathy: * Technokinesis: * Fusion Core: * Nuclear Blast: * Wrist Cannons: * Extendable Limbs: * Flashlight Eyes: * Xaxx Bee Anti-Venom: * Ulixes: * Ulixes Stealth Ship: Weaknesses Relationships Inventions * Ulixes * Ulixes Stealth Ship * Heart of Darkness * Astro-Suit (Leonardo) * Astro-Suit (Raphael) * Astro-Suit (Donatello) * Astro-Suit (Michelangelo) * Astro-Suit (Casey Jones) * Astro-Suit (Casey Jones) * Laser Blaster (Leonardo) * Laser Blaster (Raphael) * Laser Blaster (Donatello) * Laser Blaster (Michelangelo) * Laser Blaster (April O'Neil) * Photon Pucks * Jet Pack (Casey) * Xaxx Bee Anti-Venom * Holodeck * Think-a-Food Machine Episodes Season 3 * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Debut) Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand (Possibly Last Appearance) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One (Mentioned) Gallery Trivia * Unlike his 2003 counterpart, Professor Zayton Honeycutt has his brain transferred to his worker robot after getting killed by the Triceratons. In the 2003 TV series, his mind transferred to his worker robot after getting electrocuted by a lightning bolt. Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Ally Category:Scientist Category:Smart Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Alien Category:Alien Technology Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Non-Human Category:Technology Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Aeons Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 3 Category:Inventor Category:Daagon Kingdom Allies Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Allies Category:Season 5 Characters